Trust Me
by yaoinohomo
Summary: Sanityshipping Season0 Yami x DM Atem Atem meets a vampire named Yami and things seem to get twisted.


**This fic contains things only for mature audience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor its charactors.**

Atem yawned and stretched when his last paperwork was completed. Today was his turn to do night shift so that meant he was all alone in the empty office. He sighed out deeply before gathering all his belongings, stood up, and walked of the building and into the dark, chilly night. Atem lived in an apartment that was none too small to live in. He started his outside life when Yugi soon graduated from highschool and began college, leaving his grandfather.

His friends were either in college as well or moved out of the city. Atem couldn't deny that he missed everyone but he had to move on. He had to let go of the past and focus on the present. Even his rival hasn't called for a challenge since then. Atem couldn't remember the last tim he had felt so alone. His house always seemed empty without his little brother, or his grandpa. A sudden breeze interrupted his thoughts and Atem then hugged himself. It wasn't long before he reached home

Atem searched in his bag and grabbed the house key. There was a sudden pause...

He turned around but found nothing, or in paticular, noone. He had this strange feeling that he was being watched by someone, who is probably lurking in the shadows. Deciding to hurry up and get inside, Atem quicksply unlocked his door and ran inside. He imediantly shut and locked his door, just for safety's sake. Atem tiredly collapsed on his couch. Oh how he couldn't wait to wrap up in warm blankets, curled up on his bed with hotcocoa, and some godiva chocolates. Those thoughts made Atem hum and got up to get busy.

The kitchen was as neat as always since Atem wouldn't leave as much as a speck of dusk in his kitchen. Soon he had the water heating on the stove, so he decided to go and watch some t.v., not before he gets his blankets though.

Before Atem could switch directions, he heard squeaking on the floor. As if someone else was walking on the same floor as he was. The sound was getting louder within each step meaning one possible thing: This somoeone is walking TO him. Too petrified to move, Atem's eyes darted this way and that, trying to find the cause of the squeaking. It then stopped. He jumped when the buzzer on his stove rung to announce the now boiling water. Wanting to investigate even more, he turned off his stove and walked into the narrow hallway that lead to three rooms: The bathroom, guest room, and his room. Atem imediantly crossed out the idea of going in his bathroom. Well... at the moment. Atem lightly walked to the guest room, empty as ever. The last time Yugi had visited was over a year ago. The thought made his eyes water, but he blinked the tears away before moving onto his room. His room consisted of a queen size bed, a flat screen t.v., an attached compartment bathroom, and two wardrobes. But as usual, not a thing unusual. That only left the bathroom but who would be lurking around in a bathroom waiting for its victim?

Atem rolled his eyes at the thought and left to get his drink.

Finally getting comfortable on the couch with his drink, wrapped up in a blanket with the t.v. on, Atem was feeling tranquil, already forgetting about the mess earlier the night. He let out a realived sigh and sipped, watching a show he used to love in his younger years.

...

Atem frowned suddenly when the noise came again, only to start in the kitchen. A shadow then appeared leaving Atem frozen in shock. He quietly set his cup down on the coffee table and stood up, looking at the shadow that started from the kitchen.

"Please come out whoever you are..." Though Atem was scared out of his life, he just had to know why this person was stalking him.

But there was no answer. Atem sucked his bottom lip and moved closer, even though his body was screaming for him to stop.

" Um hello?" He stopped when the shadow started towards him meaning the person was to. Atem wanted to leave, run away while he still had the chance but something inside him kept him still.

Finally a foot appeared from the doorway and there stood someone. Atem's eyes widened at the figure. This person had his wild hair, and lightning yellow bangs and streaks that came up. But there were things that was different about this teen. He had peircing ruby red eyes, red highlights in his hair, and wore similar clothes he used to wear back when he was a duelist.

This person had an evil crooked smirk on his face and slightly tilted his head.

The only thing going on inside of Atem's head was ' RUN! RUN!', and before he could, the stranger quickly appeared in front of him and held both of his wrists.

" P-please, l-let go whoever y-you are!" The teen merely ignored him and shoved Atem on the floor and held his wrists above his head.

" You're skin looks so delicate and sweet. It'll be torture if I let you go so easily like this." Atem shivered, whimpering in fear.

" Pl-please stop." He gasped when he felt a tongue glide on his neck. " Ah! Wh-what are you-?" " Hmm... you tastes so sweet. And so soft. Mmm...You're perfect."

Before Atem could protest he felt pressure and then a sharp pain on his neck...


End file.
